21 Guns
by le.clarius
Summary: Suara senapan jatuh ke lantai keras menggema dalam ruangan itu. Ia jatuh berlutut. di sinilah nasib menggoreskan akhir untuknya. HiruSena. Oneshot. RnR!


**21 GUNS**

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Warning: OOC. Sho-ai. Characters' death.

. . .

Suara senapan terjatuh ke lantai keras menggema di gudang kosong yang gelap itu. Ia terjatuh—berlutut di tengah kepungan satu brigade pasukan polisi. Hiruma Youichi, sang Iblis dari Deimon, menyerah tanpa perlawanan lagi.

Ia terdiam sementara berpasang mata mengarah tajam kepadanya. Ia sudah tak punya lagi alasan untuk terus hidup—untuk alasan itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya dahulu dalam dekapan hangat kematian.

Suara petir menggelegar di luar gudang itu, membelah atmosfer. Dalam temaram cahaya dari kilat, ia bisa melihat tubuh itu tergeletak lemah tak jauh dari tempatnya berlutut. Darah—merah dan segar—mengalir keluar dari luka akibat peluru panas di perutnya. Bola mata berwarna karamel yang biasanya penuh rasa keingintahuan dan bersinar hangat—kini tertutup rapat.

Ingin ia berteriak dan membangunkan Sena. Namun suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Lagipula tak mungkin seorang mati mampu merespon teriakan, heh? Semua kemungkinan sekarang hanyalah kesempatan yang berujung pada kemustahilan.

Satu, dua senapan menyusul rekannya terjatuh ke lantai—dan menimbulkan gema suara yang sama. Ia masih ingat benar—masih terekam jelas di benaknya drama yang terjadi begitu cepat sesaat sebelumnya. Drama yang juga begitu cepat merenggut nyawa orang yang ia cintai.

Sena datang dengan berlari secepat cahaya ke tempat persembunyiannya ini—dengan kepanikan tercermin dari mata karamel yang membesar. Si cebol itu berteriak memperingatkan dirinya agar segera lari, karena mereka yang mengejarnya sudah menemukan tempat itu. Sementara ia, hanya berusaha menenangkan orang yang dicintainya itu dan meyakinkan kalau ia bisa menangani mereka. Ia masih ingat saat Sena memohon-mohon agar ia lari—namun ia menolak.

Sampai saat mereka datang. Puluhan orang berseragam mengepung gudang kosong itu dan mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke tubuh mereka berdua. Sena—hampir karena refleks—berdiri di depannya dalam posisi bertahan. Wajahnya terlihat penuh keyakinan—meski dengan sedikit kepanikan, diwarnai air mata yang berkumpul di sudut matanya. Ya. Sena Kobayakawa berusaha mempertahankan sang Iblis yang ditakuti di Deimon.

Namun ia tak tahu apa ia akan ditakuti lagi. Semua sepertinya sudah berakhir baginya. Nasib—kawan yang paling ia kenal baik, namun juga musuh dalam selimut—sudah menggoreskan sesuatu yang tak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi dan tak ada gunanya untuk disesali. Kematian.

_Dor._

Suara peluru panas yang meluncur keluar dari salah satu moncong senjata itu masih diingatnya. Suara yang sama yang mengantarkan Sena ke dalam dunia kosong di luar kenyataan. Arwahnya sudah pergi.

Dan yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh yang kaku—tak bergerak dan tak akan hidup kembali.

Tanpa terasa tangannya melemas dan menjatuhkan lagi satu senjata ke lantai keras yang sekarang terasa asing baginya—betapapun ia selalu berdiri di atas lantai yang sama tiap harinya dalam persembunyian.

Mengapa? Apa semua sudah berakhir untuknya? Apa tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Entahlah—hanya itu jawaban yang bisa terpikirkan olehnya saat ini.

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi pengecut—yang terus menerus bersembunyi tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. Karena ia akan mengancam keberadaan Sena pula jika melawan mereka terang-terangan.

Entah sebenarnya ia bodoh atau terlalu percaya diri pada kemampuannya. Tetapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Sena ikut terlibat dalam kekacauan ini—karena dialah yang bisa membuat seorang Hiruma Youichi terus bertahan meski terus dibayangi dan ditekan tanpa henti.

Bukankah itu yang mereka inginkan? Agar ia ditangkap dan dihilangkan keberadaannya dari dunia? Meski dalam mata kebenaran yang sesungguhnya ia tak pernah terlibat?

"Hiruma Youichi, menyerahlah. Kau sudah terkepung."

Suara komandan mereka yang berat bergema di telinganya. Huh, menyerah? Terdengar sangat mudah memang. Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menyerah?

Terlebih dari pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah untuk apa ia menyerah kalau sebenarnya ia tak pernah melakukan apa-apa?

Ia adalah korban. Kambing hitam yang tak tahu apa-apa. Semua tuduhan itu tak beralasan. Sejak kapan ia jadi pembunuh? Motif yang mereka ajukan jelas-jelas tidak masuk akal dan dibuat-buat.

"_Hiruma Youichi, anda kami tangkap sebagai tersangka pembunuhan Kongo Unsui."_

Masih ia ingat saat ia mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan padanya—dan saat ia segera kabur dari tangan-tangan dan borgol-borgol mereka dengan resiko yang begitu tingginya. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk menyerah—ia adalah Hiruma Youichi, bukan?

Namun, sekali lagi ia berpikir—untuk apa ia hidup jika alasannya sudah pergi sekarang? Sena sudah meninggalkannya lebih dahulu dan ia tak tahu apa ia akan bertahan jika ia tak bersama Sena lagi. Karena saat tubuh pendek itu terjatuh ke lantai dan roh yang mendiaminya pergi, hatinya yang susah payah ia pertahankan agar tak retak—sekarang malah hancur, remuk dalam kepingan-kepingan kecil yang tak lagi mungkin bisa disatukan kembali.

Kilat lain menyambar di luar gedung dan membawa hujan yang telah lama menanti kesempatannya untuk turun, melingkupi semuanya dengan air—membawa sesuatu yang memilukan hati.

Semua yang ia sudah lakukan dan ia rencanakan, sekarang akan berakhir dalam kesia-siaan belaka.

Lebih banyak senjata jatuh ke lantai, terlucuti dengan sendirinya tanpa ada yang memaksanya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menyaksikan langit-langit gudang kosong yang gelap itu menjawabnya dingin. Mereka tak pernah membantunya berbicara—namun setidaknya mereka bisa menyembunyikannya untuk beberapa lama sampai ia tertangkap hari ini. Beberapa lubang sudah terbentuk di atap keras itu—membiarkan hujan masuk dan memenuhi atmosfer dalam ruangan yang terasa hendak mencekik leher itu.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—keras dan pahit, sampai ia bisa merasakan rasa metalik dari darahnya sendiri. Ia sudah kalah sejak awal—sejak sebelum ia mulai melawan. Ia seharusnya sudah tahu itu. Namun mengapa ia masih tetap bertahan? Apa karena Sena yang memohon padanya untuk tidak menyerah?

Mungkin…

Tetapi sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya yang bisa ia pertahankan.

Senjatanya kembali berjatuhan, sampai yang tersisa hanyalah satu senapan, tergenggam erat di tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya—merasakan semua perasaan, semua kepahitan, dan semua luka di hatinya membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya—meninggalkannya dalam keputusasaan yang tak lagi dapat diperbaiki. Wajahnya turun seiring dengan penyesalan yang menumpuk di atas bahunya.

Di sinilah takdir menuliskan akhir untuknya.

Ia mengangkat senapan di tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke depan tanpa membuka mata. Jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk dan sebuah peluru meluncur dari ujung moncong senjatanya.

Dor.

Pang.

Heh, membentur sesuatu yang lain? Sebuah senyum berkedut di sudut bibirnya sebelum ia mendengar rentetan suara senjata yang melepaskan peluru panas. Dan menghujani dirinya tanpa ampun—tanpa henti.

Semua rasa sakit, luka, dan darah yang ada di tubuhnya seketika, menurutnya pantas. Ia sudah membuat Sena terbunuh—dan inilah hukuman yang setimpal. Mati.

Itulah keputusan terakhir yang ia buat sebelum satu-satunya hal yang memenuhi penglihatannya…

.

…hanyalah…

.

.

.

.

…hitam.

(owari)

_21 Guns_: Sung by Green Day. Inspirasi fic ini.

Maafkanlah untuk yang tidak berkenan dengan chara's death—karena saya lagi 3D alias drop, down, dan depresi setelah masa-masa yang… sebut saja kurang berkenan namun sangat berharga untuk saya pribadi. Oh, ya. Ini HiruSena pertama saya (lalala~), meski sangat tidak jelas.

Dan, ya. Saya sangat sadar kalau Hiruma benar-benar OOC. Namun ini tuntutan skenario~ *dibunuh*

Terlalu dramatik? Abal? Aneh? Pantas dibuang saja? Saya terima semua masukan dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka. Karena itu tinggalkanlah review, agar saya sembuh dari depresi mendadak ini *sujud-sujud memohon* m(_ _)m


End file.
